


He Must Not Know

by smilesallthewayforever



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gen, On Hiatus, Teen Pregnancy, Teikou Era, fem!Kuroko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesallthewayforever/pseuds/smilesallthewayforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kuroko Tetsuna suddenly finds herself pregnant with Akashi's child will she burden him of the news or hide away? The real story behind her disappearance after the Nationals. Fem!KurokoxAkashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters but I do own a cat I called cat

**He changed right before the nationals, she realised just after.**

“Tetsu are you going to the party tonight?” Aomine said as he walked up to the short teal haired girl.

“Yes, I’m in charge decorations which is why I’m heading to the first gym right now.” She replied stoically.

“I don’t know why were even throwing this party.” He mumbled as he stared at the ground.

“It’s to celebrate the third years final nationals starting in a week and to wish us regulars good luck.” She deadpanned.

“That’s in a week?” He asked.

“It’s currently July the 24th and Nationals start on August the 1st.” Kuroko sighed.

“Yeah, yeah whatever, its not like we need any luck cause nobody can beat us.” Aomine said casually but Tetsuna could see the sadness in his eyes as he said that.

“You shouldn’t say that Aomine-kun, I believe one day you will meet your match.” The girl began.

“I hope you’re right Tetsu.” He sighed. “C’mon, the party starts in an hour and I bet you need some help with hanging the tall banners.” He smirked as he started walking to the gym.

“Hai.” She smiled as she followed his direction.

**1 hour of preparations later (I’m too lazy to write it)**

“Aomine-kun needs to get wake up now, the party will be starting soon.” Kuroko said whilst prodding Aomine’s sleeping figure, as she said that a very familiar boyfriend walked up towards the light and shadow.

“Atsushi has brought the food, Shintarou and Ryouta finished setting up the DJ and lights and Satsuki is ready to open the doors at a moments notice.” Akashi informed his girlfriend.

Kuroko glanced at her watch and realised it was 5pm on the dot. “It should be time to open the doors now.” She told the red head.

“Alright Tetsuna.” Akashi said as he gave a nod to Satsuki who was standing patiently at the door until she saw the signal to open the doors.

There was already a large crowd gathering and in no time they started filling the first gym. “Who is on first Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked the point guard

“The schedule says that first is Ryouta challenging people to show off skills that he can’t copy, after him is a 3 pointer shootout with Shintarou vs. everyone who challenges him and finally comes games of 5 on Daiki by himself.” Akashi read off his notebook.

“Do you want to watch Kise-kun?” Kuroko asked him.

“I think I have a better idea.” Akashi smirked as he led the Shadow over to where the events were being held.

They found Kise copying some dance moves from someone in the 2nd string before he was interrupted by his captain calling for him. “Ryouta, Tetsuna would like to challenge you.” Akashi said as he nudged a bewildered Kuroko towards him, the spectators suddenly got a shock at her sudden appearance.

I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” She said bluntly to the blonde. “Oh it’s easy Kurokocchi! All you have to do is show me a unique skill you know and I will try and copy you, if I can’t do it then you win a personal date with my fellow model Maki Tachibana!” He said as he held up a picture of a beautiful girl around 16 years old with long black hair and light brown eyes. “Or in case for girls you win a date with yours truly!” Kise began chuckling, “Of course with you there is no chance that I can copy your abilities and I will never do something so low like date my captain’s girlfriend.”

Kuroko’s face never changed from her deadpan as she told off the blonde, “Kise-kun would never get a date with me even he begged on his hands and knees.” She ignored the ‘So mean!’ from the copy-cat as she continued, “But I would like to see you just _try_ and copy this.” She hid a smirk as she glanced her eyes towards a bickering Aomine and Momoi before she sneaked away.

“I guess I’ll never be able to copy my teammates.” Kise sighed to himself.

"That was mean Akashi-kun." Kuroko pouted.

"You're so cute when you make that face." Akashi said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. She gave out a rare blush and smile, only Akashi had the ability to make her smitten like this. Suddenly the dj began playing gangnam style, the red and blue duo gave each other a deadpan look before they were grabbed by smirking Aomine and giggling Momoi.

"You're joining us whether you like it or not." They both said as they pushed themselves on to the dance floor.

The rest of the party was spent with the 4 dancing ridiculously to wild songs, scaring Midorima into missing a shot (which they failed), stopping Murasakibara from consuming all the food and keeping Kise's fan girls from sneaking in.

"We have a very special final event everybody!" Momoi said into the microphone, "Generation of Miracles dance off!" The pinkette shouted. This called a cheer from the crowd and groaning from some of the regulars. "To begin is Kise Ryouta!" Momoi announced and ear-piercing screams were heard from the girls basketball club.

Kise flashed a smile before performing a copy of KISEkee-Sherlock. Dances that followed include surprising breakdancing from Midorima a matryoshka performance from the famous light and shadow of Teiko, some fresh hip-hop moves from the purple giant and finally it finished Akashi who displayed a waltz with their manager.

It was inevitable that Akashi would win as always and as the party died down you would find the 7 rainbow haired teens out the back packing away all the equipment.

What they didn't know was that none other than Haizaki was spiking the punch whilst they were occupied. "This is what you get for not inviting me to your shitty party and kicking me out." The ashen haired teen sneered as he poured the bottle of sake into the bowl. He knew it was very unlikely that they would drink the punch after the party but this was the only time where he knew that he was out of sight of the ever watching eyes of a certain point guard, he just has to keep his fingers crossed he thought as he snaked out the building.

"Its past 9 o'clock, I have to go now-nanodayo." Midorima said as he placed a box of streamers into the garbage.

"Ok, we'll see you on Sunday Midorin!" Momoi waved goodbye, followed by the other regulars. Eventually the others bid goodbye one by one until only the 2 shortest regulars remained.

"It seems we still have some punch left." Kuroko pointed to the bowl of red liquid, "Are you thirsty Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked as she poured 2 cups full.

"Why not?" He smiled sweetly as he grabbed one and took a sip.

"Wow, it's actually pretty good." He said as he downed the drink swiftly.

"Yes, it's not too sweet but neither is it bitter, bittersweet." She said as she downed her drink in a similar fashion.

Before long they had drank at least 6 cups each and were unfortunately not thinking properly.

*Hic* "Akashi-kun~ I'm sleepy~" the teal haired girl whispered into the red heads ear. "That won't do, *hic* you'll just have to come with me~ my apartment is *hic* near by." He whispered back, she only giggled in response as they made their way to said destination.

**4am Kuroko POV**

I stirred awake and my eyes fluttered open to reveal an unknown bedroom 'What the?' I thought to myself as I turned over to reveal my face inches away from a sleeping Akashi. Oh no, please don't let this be what think this is. I gently lifted the sheet that covered our bodies only to reveal my own and his naked forms. I mentally panicked for a few minutes, we had _you know what_ _,_ what should I do? I hope we used protection, should I wake him up and tell him or should I get away while I have the chance? I quickly chose the latter option in my time of distress. I hopped out of the bed, collected my clothes that were scattered on the floor and slipped them on. I slid out of the room and made my way out the apartment door.


	2. The weeks that followed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anybody who’s confused, the timeline of the story is little (lot) messed up. The GoM have yet to turn bad which means Akashi hasn’t played against Murasakibara and therefor is still relatively sane and Coach Sanada was only made the head coach lets say, about a week before the story.  
> I don’t own Kuroko no basket or its characters but I do have a croc pinned to my wall.

I spent the following weekend pacing around my apartment wondering whether I should tell him or not. I have lived alone for 2 years now, my father died from overdose of drugs and my Mother remarried soon after and now has a new family of her own. I wasn’t upset at this arrangement because I’m used to people not paying me any attention and the lack of company helped me concentrate on the current problem at hand. But when Monday came I was no more ready than I was when I first woke up in his bed.

“Morning Kurokocchi!” Kise’s piercing voice broke me out of my trance. “Your voice is too loud Kise-kun.” I said as I quickly his my worry behind my blank façade. “Kurokocchi, what’s wrong?” Kise suddenly asked seriously. Damn, I should have realised Kise, who faked smiles all day, would see through my stoic expression. “Kise-kun, it really is nothing to worry about.” I sighed. Kise didn’t look so convinced but he didn’t question me further. “Now, if you’ll excuse me but I have to get to class.” I quickly lied and made my way to my classroom. My lack of presence made it easy to slip away and into my classroom without being noticed by my friends. Thank the God’s that I don’t share my class with any of my teammates. I sighed in relief knowing that I don’t have to come into contact with them yet, although I should have slapped myself at that moment because 7 hours later and the final bell rang signalling for students to make their way home or head to afterschool activities in Kuroko’s case.

“Kurokocchi?” Kise called quietly outside the gym. “Kise-kun.” I acknowledged. “I meant to ask you this morning but why weren’t you at the practice match on Sunday?” I instantly froze at his question, I had completely forgotten about the game due to all my worrying. “Oh, don’t worry, I told them you had called me saying you were sick and the game was a breeze, against us they had no chance and were thrashed.” Kise said cheerily but I noticed that the usual shine in his eyes was gone. “Thank you Kise-kun, it was just a cold.” I mumbled out before I made my way to the gym.

“Kuroko-chan, Kise said you rang him telling him you were dying and only had 4 days to live.” Sanada said the moment he noticed me walk through the doors (it took a few minutes). It took all of my willpower to not face palm. “I’m sorry I didn’t make the game but I just had a cold, Kise-kun must have exaggerated my condition.” I lied casually. “Yes, we thought so seeing as it _is_ Kise. Everyone was worried though and it took Kise bribing Murasakibara with sweets to hold down Aomine and block off the entrance.” Coach Sanada sighed. “I’m sorry if I caused any problems.” I said curtly and bowed down in apology. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go get changed.” I rushed off in the direction of the girls change room. I didn’t need to hurry but I needed to find Akashi and get it over with. “Tetsu-chan!” I heard Momoi’s voice call for me the moment I exited in my gym clothes. Seriously? I can’t just get 5 steps before being stopped. “Yes Momoi-san?” I said politely, I had to force down a groan. That is until I noticed how worried and upset she looked. “Tetsu-chan! Aomine left practice, he ran off when he was told he was to strong to play against!” She said quickly. All thoughts of getting to Akashi vanished when I thought that Aomine-kun has finally been pushed over the edge. “I’ll go find him.” I said immediately. “Coach Sanada has already left for him.” She told me swiftly but the words just flew in one ear and out the next as I ran out the building “I’m going to get Aomine-kun.” I told a baffled Midorima, hoping he would tell the others.

It took a gruelling 10 minutes of running in the rain until I found Aomine under the old bridge near the convenience store.

I slowly walked up to his form but he caught me out before I reached him. “Tetsu, huh? Why aren’t you at practice?” “I came as soon as Momoi told me what happened.” I said to his back, “Aomine-kun, lets return to practice.” I tried to usher him like I’ve done a hundred times but I was only met with the sound of rain. Eventually Aomine spoke up, “Why?” he said as started to get up. I kept silent, as I did not know how to respond ‘what does he mean why?’ “Why should I return to practice? Why, when I’ll win matches even when I don’t want to? Should I play at full strength like you told me to, just so I can more thoroughly crush opponents who have already lost their will to fight?” He asked coldly. “I understand, but…” I was cut off by Aomine’s shaky voice. “Understand? Ha…what could _you_ possibly understand? Tell me, what can a girl like you, who can’t do anything by herself, understand? You know, I wish I could have been born like you, Tetsu. I could have had so much more of a goal in life.” His words hit like glass in my heart, “I’m also…envious of Aomine-kun and everyone else. If I could, I’d like to try dunking, making 3-pointers and dribbling past my opponents.” My voice cracked and shook as I continued, “But…It’s no use lamenting on things I can’t do. So I’m putting all I have into my passes…” “Passes?” Aomine once again cut me off, “Kise? Midorima? Murasakibara? Or, if they’re for me, to what end? Even though I can win all by myself, against anyone even without your passes?” I just stared at him in shock, tears threatened to spill out of my eyes as I recalled what he said to me last night, ‘The only one who can beat me is me.’ Aomine’s head was hung low and shadowed, his voice so low and sad it could make normal people cry when listening to it. “I haven’t received a single pass form you since then…even though it was only a little while ago…it feels like it’s been so long.” He raised his head to reveal the usually strong and persistent light now with tears trickling down his face and a desperate look of sadness, his voice quivered **_“I…don’t even remember how to receive your passes anymore.”_**

That was more than I ever wanted to hear, I ran off in the direction back to the gym.

I walked into the gym in soaking wet clothes and noticed how the room was empty save for Akashi who stood in the middle. “Akashi-kun…I’m sorry I ran off without permission but Aomine-kun…” I said slowly. Akashi said nothing and draped a towel around my shaking body. “Forget about him, you’re soaking.” He said coldly. Shocked, I looked into his eyes and suddenly realised his left iris had turned golden in colour. “Akashi, what do you mean forget about Aomine-kun?” I asked. “I mean that he no longer has to come to training if he wishes not to, as long as he shows up at games and wins. The same rule applies to all the regulars, including the phantom sixth girl.” He said coldly. I only stared at him in shock; the Akashi I knew would never permit such laziness. Without I muttered, “Who are you?” He looked into my eyes with his unfamiliarly fierce mismatched one “Why, I’m your boyfriend Akashi Seijuro of course, _Tet…su…na_.” He uttered slowly and darkly. Without noticing, my legs had started to back away in fear towards the nearest exit. “I’m going home.” I said as I took off in a full on sprint for my apartment.

Once I reached my home I face planted into my bed. Everyone was acting weird and nationals start on Friday, first Aomine then Kise now even Akashi. I’ll just sleep off my worry, maybe in the morning I’ll think about it more.

Want to know what happened next morning? I spent the entire day avoiding the team and reaching no conclusions, this actually continued at practice and went on till Friday afternoon. Great work there, Tetsuna.

Ever so expectant of the legendary Teiko, we breezed through the match, and the next one, and the one following and every single match following that we played for about 3 weeks. Usually I would be happy about winning our games but so far the team has only been playing around with our opponents, aiming to see who could score the most points. Last game the winner was Midorima, he’s the only one who isn’t joining in but his high-arc 3 pointers still make his opponents psychologically damaged. Suddenly my phone chimed for a text message.

‘Hey Kuroko, Meiko made it through to the finals! Maybe we’ll fight Teiko and we’ll finally be able to keep our promise!’ I smiled at the text, I haven’t spoke to him in quite a while. I started to type my response, ‘Hopefully we will, I’ll show you how I have improved.’ I pressed the sent button and walked over to the head coach Sanada. “Please put me in this next game Coach.” I said as I bowed to show respect.

I was accepted permission to play on the note that we should save the strength of the other 5. The game went by with ease and I could see out of the corner of my eye an impressed Ogiwara, I was meaning to show him how I have been doing.

Suddenly I felt my stomach churn like it has been doing for the past few days now, ‘shit not during a game!’ “This is ridiculous, we trained until we were puking up blood but were still not even worth a glance by _them._ ” I heard one of the twins seethe out. Before I knew it I had been hit hard at the back of my head and had fallen to the floor on my back, as my vision began to darken I heard the shouts of my teammates. Then it went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who faved, followed or reviewed! It means so much to me! I was so happy that I couldn’t resist writing another chapter AND most of chapter 2 (my internet was down so I though ‘why not?’) Don’t forget to tell my about improvements I could make so I can satisfy you! Don’t forget to fave, follow and review to encourage me to keep writing  
> #smilesout


	3. The final draw, the final straw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters but DO own a sock puppet I use to scare away little kids

My eyes fluttered open heavily, my eyelids felt like they were being held down by lead. “Ugh” I groaned as I sat up slowly. My head had a massive migraine and my stomach… “Oh jeez” I said and I ran to the bathroom to puke up my lunch.

“I wasn’t expecting _that._ ” I grumbled as I made my way back to the bed, a nurse was now there in the room looking around panicked. “Are you a nurse?” I asked the woman. She gave out a yelp when she noticed I was standing in front of her but I kept a poker face, I was so used to people screaming in my face when they notice my sudden presence. “Oh, uh yes! You must be Kuroko Tetsuna right?” I nodded in confirmation, “You were hit on the head by another player with a basketball, how are you feeling?” She asked as she took out clipboard from the desk. “My head hurts quite a bit and I just threw up when I awoke.” I told her blankly. “Threw up? Oh my, this could be worse than we imagined. You should probably go to a doctor.” She said. My eyes widened, “Wait! What about the game?” I asked the older woman. “Oh nononononoNO! You can’t play basket ball in this state!” She almost shrieked. My eyes started to tear up, I was showing a little more emotion that usual but who cares? I _can’t_ miss out on my match with Ogiwara. I opened my mouth to object but at that moment the Teiko captain strolled in.

“Tetsuna…How do you feel?” he asked me. “Akashi-kun…” I mumbled. “It has been decided that you are not to play in the next match due to your condition.” Akashi commanded. I wanted to further protest but I knew that he would be right, as always. “Akashi-kun, the finals…Please take them seriously. Please.” I asked him. “Are you sure? Regardless of what the point difference may be?” He said slowly. I nodded my head “…Yes.” “I understand, I’ll show them Teiko’s strength. In the mean time I have organised for an appointment with a doctor at the hospital across the street in 5 minutes.” He said. I nodded as I grabbed my bag and made my way out the building; I could only hope that my teammates took this game seriously. When I was outside I noticed how there was indeed a hospital on the opposite side at the end. I quickened my pace to get this over with, the sooner I finished with my appointment the sooner I can return to the game.

The building was sheen white on the outside and had a professional sign at the front that wrote ‘Midorima private hospital’ in fancy black cursive. If I recalled correctly, this is one of the many private hospitals owned by Midorima’s family. The inside was just as clean and polished as the outside; you could tell at a glance how prestigious this place is. I walked over to the front desk to see an older woman typing away at her computer. “Excuse me.” I said to get her attention. She let out a gasp when she noticed my hand waving in front of her face. “I was made an appointment here by Akashi Seijuro, my name is Kuroko Tetsuna.” I said emotionlessly. The lady nodded stiffly and wrote something into her computer. “Yes, doctor Midorima is waiting in room 1-A, the first door on the right.” The lady pointed in the general direction. I bowed in thanks and made my way to where she directed me.

I reached the door and knocked two times to be polite. “Come in.” I heard a voice call, it sounded a lot like Midorima’s voice but he did not end his sentence with ‘nanodayo’ and he sounded more aged and wise. I entered the room ad coughed just to make sure he knew I was there. “You’re Shintarou-kun’s friend, am I right?” He smiled curtly to me. “Yes, we are on the same basketball team Midorima-sensei.” I replied. I had met Midorima’s father a couple times before when the team went to Midorima’s house for his birthday parties but he probably wouldn’t remember me due to my low existence. “Take a seat Kuroko-san.” He said and gestured to a chair in front of him. “I was told that you were hit in the head by a basketball player and blacked out, how are you feeling?” He asked as he held a notepad and pen in his hands. “My head hurts slightly and I vomited when I awoke.” I informed the elder. “Vomited? Oh that must have been quite a fall.” He said as he took notes. “Not really, I vomited yesterday and the day before but I have felt fine afterwards, it must simply be something I ate.” Midorima’s father raised an eyebrow, “Kuroko, when did you last have your menstrual cycle?” He asked firmly. I had to force down a blush at the question, unlike his tsundere son he doesn’t blush at the slight mention of something personal. “Um…I believe it was 3 weeks before Nationals began so that makes it…7 weeks ago…why?” I said slowly, I had been so stressed about the team that I didn’t even notice. “Kuroko-san, this may seem rather intrusive but have been sexually active?” The doctor asked. This time I could not stop the blush from forming on my cheeks. “I don’t know…” I muttered. Midorima-sensei did a double take at my response, “What do you mean you don’t know?” He questioned. In all honesty I didn’t know, I only assume so but _maybe_ Akashi and I didn’t…you know. “I might of but I was under the influence of something that fogged my mind.” I said quietly. “Kuroko-san, please urinate in this container.” Midorima-sensei said as he handed me a small plastic cylinder. I shakily took the container and walked and headed into the bathroom. I came back with the container filled and sealed, I handed it to Midorima sensei and he took it to his counter. “Kuroko-san, I will put this strip of paper that has a special chemical in it, if it turns blue it is positive, pink for negative.” He said as he dipped the paper half way in. What did he mean positive or negative? Is it a vomiting bug? I wish he would just tell me straight.

“Kuroko-san it’s done.” Midorima-sensei told me. “And?” I asked curiously. Midorima-sensei gave out a long sigh before he turned to show me that the piece of paper was coloured blue. “This means?” I urged. “Kuroko-san, it appears that you are pregnant.” I froze at that statement said, my mind was as blank as my face and I could not comprehend what he just said. “Kuroko-san, I’m assuming at your age that this was unplanned?” I shook my head no as my voice had decided to leave me. “Kuroko-san, do you plan on keeping the child or…” I didn’t let him finish the sentence as I abruptly stood up “NO!” I exclaimed with a hand protectively over my stomach. “I’m keeping it.” I said, quieter this time. “Well, if that is your choice. Do your parents and the father know?” “I live on my own and the father…I can’t tell him…I cant tell _anyone_.” I muttered. “When do you want your next appointment? You have to make one every month to check on the baby, I am free on the September 28 th and 29th both at 7am” Midorima-sensei asked me as he scrolled through his iPad. “Um…28th please.” It only just hit me then how much responsibility and thinking I would have to go through to have a child. I had to make doctor’s appointments, buy equipment, go to classes on how to take care of the child and much more. “I should head back now, how much is the appointment?” I asked as reached over to my bag to grab my purse. “I expect no payment by you Kuroko-san.” Midorima-sensei said firmly. “But…” I tried to say as he continued. “You are one of Shintarou-kun’s only 6 friends, I would not be able to sleep at night if I knew I was getting money from you.” He told me. I tried to object but he shuffled me out of the room without listening to my protest.

I walked back to the stadium at a much slower speed now; the only thing on my mind was the pregnancy. I could tell Akashi, he is the only one who could be the father, especially since _that_ night. Akashi would want to know if he’s going to be a father but if I tell him what would his Dad think. Akashi and I are still only middle-schoolers; the Akashi name can’t be stained because of my stupid actions. Getting an abortion is not an option; I would never be able to live with myself if I had known I had killed my unborn child. There’s also the fact that Akashi has been really weird lately. What about telling the others though? I would need at least _some_ help but my mother ignores me other than paying for my tuition fees and I use my money from working at the café to pay rent. But, then again, my teammates would blurt out all secrets if Akashi so much as gives them a glance. Midorima is the only one I know who will stand up to Akashi but I can’t burden him like I’m burdening his father.

I was only walking for 5 minutes before I reached the stadium. That’s right! Ogiwara’s game, it should be ending in a couple of minutes. I could tell Ogiwara! We may have been drifting apart but he’s my oldest friend, maybe he would understand. I hurried over to a screen that displayed the current match.

Ogiwara was currently dibbling the ball and made a break past Aomine. I raised an eyebrow at the scene; Aomine wasn’t that easy to get past. Then it hit me.

“It can’t be…why?” I gasped; I knew what was going on now, how could they? I looked over to Ogiwara again; he seemed so desperate to get one more shot. He made a shoot with only a few seconds remaining on the clock, the ball hit the rim and bounced off the rebound. Murasakibara then leaped up and tapped the ball back into the hoop. The buzzer went off and displayed the screen with 11-111.

I made my way to the court in a full on sprint, I saw Ogiwara walking off with his teammates. “Ogiwara-kun!” I called to him. He only looked at me with sad, hopeless eyes. I stumbled backwards, the usually clumsy, cheerful basketball player now looked as though someone had ripped out his soul.

Without knowing, my eyes had started streaming out tears. ‘Akashi-kun…why...why…? You trampled on my promise with my friend. You hear nothing of the voices of your teammates…even though we won…my chest aches. It hurts to breath. Can something like this…really be called “victory”? I just don’t know what happened to you. You changed, only now do I realise you had changed. Ever since that day you told me to forget about Aomine-kun. Is victory all you care about now? Is winning truly everything? I just don’t know anymore. What then…is victory?’ I dropped to my knees, the gentle streams of tears turned into viscous waterfalls, my hands shook and my voice broke as I wailed. I can’t believe I ever trusted him…Akashi…everyone….

I had made my way back to the apartment when I got a call from Akashi, the last person I wanted to see at the moment. “Yes Akashi-kun?” I said steely. “I saw you after our match, what happened?” The question was thoughtful but I could tell there was no sincerity in his voice. “Akashi-kun, if you really don’t know why I was in that state then you really have changed.” “It is not I who has changed, Tetsuna, there have always been 2 sides to me.” His voice was as cold and blank as my own but it held lingering venom to it. “Akashi-kun, if that is how you truly feel then you are no longer the man I knew you as.” My own voice became as frightful as his. “Well, I can see the conclusion you are coming to and frankly I believe it is for the best.” He responded. I hummed, “Oh you do, do you?” “Our relationship has been growing distant as of late and I have come to realise that our separation may benefit us, with my responsibilities as the next Akashi head I believe I need to prioritise my time.” A low growl had formed in my throat, who does this ‘new’ Akashi think he is? Alas, I was not one to usually lose my composure. “If the new Akashi-kun believes this is the best course of action then I will comply but I will have you know now that everything that we have done will be between me and the old Akashi-kun.” I skilfully hid the message that I would only tell the _old_ Akashi about our child. “That settles it then.” He said briefly. “Goodbye Akashi-kun”

Truly, goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I forgot to say this in the last chapter but I had yearly exams and needed to focus on studying so I decided to stop writing for a few weeks. As an apology I will promise you a new chapter in the next 2 days (Not tonight since I have a dance DX) and a preview of the next chapter!  
> Sunday, September the 28th rolled on by and my stomach was still as flat as ever, thankfully. I arrived promptly at the hospital a 6:30am. I checked in and sat down in the waiting room. The waiting room had lavish couches and coffee machines; there was a bookcase on the left wall and a plasma screen at the back. I made my way to the bookshelf and I spotted a short story that should keep me entertained for the next half hour or so. I opened the book the moment it touched my hands and I was so engrossed in the story I didn’t notice who I had sat next to on the couch until they had spoken out to me.


	4. Don't speak a word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters but I do own the worst promises and motivation ever (sorry)

Sunday, September the 28th rolled on by and my stomach was still as flat as ever, _thankfully_. My flat stomach allowed me to hide my pregnancy. I arrived promptly at the hospital a 6:30am. I checked in and went to the waiting room. The waiting room had lavish couches and coffee machines; there was a bookcase on the left wall and a plasma screen at the back. I made my way to the bookshelf and I spotted a short story that should keep me entertained for the next half hour or so.

I opened the book the moment it touched my hands and I was so engrossed in the story I didn't notice who I had sat next to on the couch until they spoke out to me. "K-Kuroko?! I shot my head up to the person; I was surprised someone was able to pick up on my presence first. My eyes lifted to see Midorima there wearing a golden crown on his head and wearing a dark green cape you would see on royalty. Even with me, who is the blankest person you will ever meet could not contain myself from bursting out into laughter and dropping to my hands and knees with tears forming in my eyes. Midorima's face changed to an impossible shade of scarlet. "Why are you here?" He asked flustered. "I should be asking you why you're wearing _that!_ I think you finally took your lucky item too far." I gasped out, I lacked air after my laughing fit.

"Shin-nii! Shin-nii!" A little girl, who couldn't of been older than 5, came running through the halls of the hospital wearing a silver tiara and light green lacy dress. She stopped in front of me and stared up at her with her big emerald eyes. "Shin-nii, is that a ghost?" she asked. Midorima gave a sigh and bent down to her level, "Nanako-chan, this is Kuroko Tetsuna, she goes to my school and is in my extension music class." Midorima said with out of character sweetness. "I can barely see her, am I going blind like you Shin-nii?" She asked cutely to her brother. "No Nanako-chan, Kuroko is just very hard to see most of the time, it's actually quite impressive you managed to spot her in the first place." Midorima said as he pet her green hair. Midorima faced me again, this time with a more serious face (well, as serious as you can get wearing a royal crown and cape in a hospital) Without taking a glance at his little sister, "Nanako-chan, please wait with mother." He remained with his eyes locked on mine even as Nanako shuffled off.

"Kuroko, where have you been all month? Nobody can find you; even during music class you seem even _more_ invisible. Is it because Akashi said that the 6 of us are not obliged to come to practice?" I raised my hand to silence him. "I have quit the basketball club because I don't believe in Teiko's policy to always win." I said to him quietly. An awkward silence filled the air between us after I said that. "Kuroko, I know that's not the _only_ reason." He said calmly. I looked up at him with stony eyes but I bit my lip to hold in my shock. He couldn't have found out, right? For now I had to play an ignorant façade. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Midorima-kun." "Kuroko, last week I was organising my fathers documents for him when I came upon your file." I let out a gasp at his statement, how could my teammates find out already! "Don't worry, I didn't look inside but I just want to know if it's the reason you stopped coming to practice and games." He reassured me. "Midorima-kun, the reason I quit the basketball club was partly for that reason but mainly for another." I said shakily. "Teiko's policy to 'always win' was not something I believed in, you and the entire team changed and now you guys only care about winning. You don't even bother to stand on level ground with your opponents, it has made me _hate basketball_." I stared at Midorima coldly.

A deadly silence fell between us, Midorima shifted uncomfortably in front of me. "Kuroko, I'm sor-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as I had felt the recently familiar sensation of a churning stomach and made a bolt to the bathroom. I hunched over one of the toilets and emptied my stomach of what little breakfast I had.

"KUROKO!" I heard Midorima shout as the bathroom door slammed open. I lifted myself and washed my face in the sink. "Are you alright Kuroko? Do you need me to get you some medicine?" He asked me frantically. "Don't worry Midorima-kun, this has been happening a lot recently and it usually only happens once and in the mornings." I reassured the shooting guard. "Only in the morning? That sounds just like morning sickness." I stiffened as he said that, I needed to play it cool and brush it off. "Ha-ha, what a funny joke Midorima-kun." I said with fake mirth. "Kuroko, you know that I'm not the type to joke about health, _especially_ when it comes to my friends." He said sternly, all traces of his frantic panicking from before were thrown out the window. "Midorima-kun, I don't know why you're being so serious, I'm perfectly fine." I lied shakily. He raised a suspicious, green eyebrow. "If you think you're ok then why are you here at a hospital?" "I was um…doing the…um, yeah…hi…" _Oh shit_ , I had stuttered, I'm so busted.

Midorima let out an exasperated sigh and rested his head in his bandaged palm. "Kuroko, I have a vague idea of what you're trying to hide and I need you to listen because I will never repeat what I'm going to say. It may not be surprising but you and the rest of the team are the only friends I have, because of that, when I noticed the change in our friends I didn't want to do anything to make them turn against me, but know this Kuroko, I never truly like seeing my friends cry, it pains me greatly. Just tell me what's wrong so I can for once in my life not ignore the troubles of my friend." He stared at me with his soothing, emerald eyes and I knew he would support me as the friend I needed.

Before I had even noticed, my sight had blurred, my cheeks were wet and I was in the tight embrace of Midorima. "Midorima-kun, I-I'm pregnant." I sobbed into his chest. His large hands rubbed my back gently. "It's alright Kuroko, I'm here for you." He soothed. "Do you know who the father is?" I nodded gently, my face still imbedded into his chest. "A-Akashi-kun…" I muffled quietly, a new wave of tears had sprung forward and was quickly dampening Midorima's shirt. Midorima's body noticeably stiffened at the mention of his captain's name. I looked up at him with teary eyes, "Please don't tell the others, especially Akashi-kun." I pleaded. "Personally, I believe that they have the right to know…" I glared at him with promising of a hell, "B-but if you want me to then my lips are sealed." It was then that I gained enough sense to check the time on my phone. I opened the screen and noticed the digits 07:02 flash on the screen. _Crap!_ "I'm sorry Midorima-kun but I have to go to my appointment now, thank you." I said genuinely, I couldn't refrain from letting the edges of my lips turn up _very slightly_. It felt good releasing a little of that bottled up emotion. I started out the door when the shooting guard called out to me.

"Kuroko." I turned to face him. "Just so you know I'm only doing this because we played on the same court, I-it's not like I care for you as a friend or anything." He said whilst adjusting his glasses. Doesn't he realise that already everybody knows he does that to cover his blushing? "That completely contradicts what you said earlier, you're such a tsundere Prince-kun." "Oi!" I giggled as I closed the door on him.

I quickly strode to the front desk, apologised for my lateness and entered Midorima-sensei's office for my check-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ! In case you guys may be worried, that scene just then was NOT MidoKuro. AkaKuro will find it's way in this story eventually so just bare with me please, I wanted someone as a friend for Kuroko during her pregnancy and the first person that came to mind was Aomine but I also needed someone who was responsible enough, as I'm writing this end note I am now realising that Momoi could of fit the picture but it's too late now. ALSO I am terribly sorry for not keeping my promise but I couldn't think of what to write (Curse you writers block!) and does anyone have any suggestions for names? Faves, follows and reviews encourage me to write!  
> #smilesout


	5. School life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko should pay attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised that Kuroko doesn’t go to a normal pregnancy check-up person so lets just say that the hospital is closer (15 minute walk maybe?)  
> I don’t own Kuroko no Basuke but I do own a pineapple that sits in my bedroom called Marco (anybody get the reference?)

The appointment went by quickly and was finished at roughly 7:15. I learnt that I was around 4 weeks long and my due date was April 2nd, the day before high school started, it was cutting it very close but I wasn’t worried, knowing Akashi it was almost a given the child would arrive exactly on time. My mood seemed to lighten once I had told Midorima about my pregnancy; it lifted a great weight off of my shoulders to have somebody to talk to.

I had made my way home without issue and started on some homework, although I was pregnant I was determined that my studies would not be hindered as a result. I worked for approximately half an hour and checked to see the time was 8 o’ clock, which means I had 15 minutes before school started. I grabbed my school bag and an apple for breakfast, seeing as I had upchucked my previous meal at the hospital. The walk was serene, consisting of alternating between taking bites of my apple and reading a light novel whilst simultaneously dodging any unaware civilians and vehicles, yes very serene.

I arrived at the school gates 10 minutes later as usual, I put away my belongings and the moment I sat down in my seat the 8:15 bell rang and my homeroom teacher walked in calmly.

Lunch found its way soon enough, as usual I opened up my bento on my desk and began to eat peacefully. That was until a loud bang resounded throughout the room and a shrilly “Kurokocchi!” followed.

I held my breath and looked downwards into my rice, maybe if I couldn’t see him then he couldn’t see me. It was a foolish thought, but right now anything was a good enough excuse to avoid my teammates.

“Hello Kise-sama, what brings you the pleasure of coming to our classroom today?” a mob of girls asked as they surrounded him and blocked off his only exit. “Hi ladies!” Kise answered back cheerily, “Do you know where I can find Kuroko Tetsuna?”

“Sorry Kise-sama, but we don’t know any Kuroko from our class.” One of the girls answered.

I could feel the steady gaze of Kise’s eyes on my position and I braced myself for a pounce worthy of a sumo wrestler. But it never came.

“Oh, is she not here today?” I heard the blonde mumble to himself, “I’ll let myself out then” Kise followed this by attempting to make his way outside only to get drowned by a sea of obsessive fans, most likely not to be seen until the beginning of next period covered in dirt and bruises, possibly missing a few items of clothing.

I found it particularly weird that Kise of all people was unable to spot me in the classroom; he had a knack for finding me in large crowds. Perhaps my lack of presence becomes stronger if I don’t come into contact with those people in a while? The explanation seemed a little suspicious but it would have to do for now.

My life proceeded as normal, well as normal as you could get by being invisible and not to mention dealing with pregnancy hormones. Midorima would text me about once a day or so but other than that, my connections with the generation of miracles remained docile.

2 weeks later I found myself waking up to the strongest bout of nausea and morning sickness I had experienced since the beginning of my pregnancy. I got up and readied myself for school as usual, the slightest of bulges had formed if you took time to examine my stomach but I still was able to easily pass as a normal student.

My first class for today was math followed by science, Japanese and Music. I felt mediocre during maths but my condition seemed to worsen with each passing subject and by the time Music class was roughly 10 minutes from finishing I found myself unable to lift my head from the desk.

“Class, please grab a xylophone and try to play the tune we learnt last lesson.” I heard my teacher order

“Hai Sakuna-sensei” the class, excluding myself, responded.

My mind pounded furiously and my stomach felt like it was filled with Mentos and cola. Even so, I forced myself out of my seat to grab the instrument from the shelves. Only one problem, my body didn’t agree with making the full trip.

Usually, displays like that which caused me to easily catch the attention of the public. This time, however, no attention was brought my way. I was silently relieved that no one had noticed my weak spectacle yet a little terrified that I was out of reach for assistance. It only added to my to the fact that my lack of presence appeared to be an all time record lately.

I attempted to pull myself back to my feet by grabbing the nearest handle hold. I realised all too late that I had grabbed unto the sleeve of Midorima.

“Kuroko?” I heard the shooters panicked voice, I assumed his face showed the depiction of surprise but I had yet to confirm it as my body seemed glued to the ground.

“Sensei! I’m taking Kuroko to the nurse’s office!” Midorima called out.

“What happened?” Sakuna-sensei apparently asked in return.

A jumbled mess of “She’s alright” and “Just sleepy” were the only coherent words I could understand that fell from Midorima’s mouth

My body was lifted from the ground gracefully and the rhythmic movements of Midorima’s quick pacing lulled me to sleep.

As I woke up I noticed that all dizziness from before had virtually vanished. I looked blearily around the white room, no doubt the nurse’s office, and noticed blurry green form sitting to my right. I rubbed my eyes to sharpen my sight and noticed the blob of green was the steady body of Midorima with his eyes glued firmly to the pages of a book he held in his hands. “Midorima-kun” Said man’s head shot up so fast I swear he caused the gust of wind that turned the pages of his novel.

“Kuroko! Are you feeling better?” He hurriedly asked.

“I’m feeling much better than this morning, thank you Midorima-kun.” I assured the guy. His face visibly relaxed after I said that but this was followed by a stern look in his eyes. This wasn’t going to be good.

“Kuroko, why didn’t you say anything about your condition? I could have helped you before it got to this stage.”

I couldn’t look him in the eyes as silence took over my response. I was naïve, foolish and didn’t even bother thinking about consequences.

A long sigh escaped Midorima, “Kuroko, I’m sorry. It’s just that you need to start focusing on taking care of yourself more than ever now that there are two peoples health involved.”

He was right; I had completely neglected to think about the baby. My eyes began to sting from what were no doubt tears. I tucked my knees to my chest and hoped Midorima wouldn’t comment on the situation. I just stayed curled up in a ball for several minutes until I heard an exasperated sigh.

“Here.” I felt a weight tap the crown of my head. I lifted my face and saw that Midorima was holding a book right up against my face. I pulled it away and quickly scanned the title. ‘ _What to expect when you’re expecting.’_  I raised an eyebrow at him in question.

“My mother used this as a guide when she was pregnant with me.” He informed.

I slowly wiped at my wet eyes and gave a smile to Midorima. “Thank you, I really appreciate it.”

Midorima seemed to fidget at my thanks; he’s such an awkward person. “Well anyway, I have to get back to class. The Nurse said you can stay in here until you feel well enough to go home.”

“All right, I appreciate the effort Midorima-kun, really. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” I said with a waving hand. He gave me a nod in response and shuffled out the room inelegantly.

Deeming myself well enough to make my way home I decided to make my way home. I got up planning to collect my belonging from my classroom only to find my book bag already lying at the edge of the bed. I rolled my eyes but didn’t stop the tug of y lips upward. Midorima was so doting.

I opened the door to my apartment and tossed my bag on the floor along with my shoes. I grabbed the book Midorima gave me and sat down on the floor of my living room.

I opened the first page only to find a sticky note stuck to the centre of said sheet. After reading the note I concluded that the overly doting shooting guard had written me a list on what to do if I felt nauseas again. I felt another giggle rise but nothing fully came out from my mouth but a gentle smile.

I removed the note to stick on the coffee table next to me and began to scan the index of the book. I flipped to a chapter about morning sickness and lost myself in reading.

Suddenly the book was ripped from my grasp. In shock I let out a yelp and looked to the source of the book thieving.

Of course it was the only other person who could sneak around without a trace of presence. “Why are you reading this?!”

I retracted under her stern gaze, I only managed a fumbled reaction

“M-Mother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides behind stool* I-I can explain! Or not really… I haven’t updated in ages, I know. Basically I had an absolute blank on story ideas. I have the beginning middle and end ingrained into my mind but everything that connects them together is a barren desert. Thank you “Aewea” for helping me construct this chapter and everyone who stuck around to drop a fave, follow and review. I can’t guarantee updates to not be like this one again as I’m finding workload in high school to be impossible and corrupted but I will do my best with my next update! On another hand I’m always happy to receive constructive criticism to improve my writing and follows, faves and reviews encourage me to write :D And follow my Tumblr at smilesalltheway4ever.tumblr.com for updates and sneak previews on the story or to ask about progress~ (btw, pay attention to Kise and Kuroko’s encounter)  
> #smilesout


	6. Family Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow…uh…hi  
> Sorry I ditched for like over half a year but what can I say? Plain old writer’s block and laziness. I’m really happy though that people continued to send comments and kudos as it really helped me not give up on the whole thing :)
> 
> I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or it's characters but I do own a charity box filled with only 5¢ coins

**Family Ties**

  **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or it's characters but I _do_ own a charity box filled with only 5¢ coins**

“Answer me Kuroko.”

I winced at the referral of Kuroko. Once she remarried she took on a new name, the word ‘Kuroko’ only held meaning of a past she left behind.

“I did not waste precious free time during my son’s nap to rush here only to find that the school calling about you collapsing in class is bullshit. You know I don’t like repeating myself.” Without any rising in her voice I could tell this was her equivalent to yelling.

“Answer. Me.”

Knowing she was growing impatient I tossed a mental coin; tell her the truth or lie to cover my back. I had opted to lie about my pregnancy considering how she might react, of course I really should have known better.

“Th-this is ju-” My mouth stopped working not even halfway through my words when I caught her sight. Those uncaring, calculating eyes that knew all too well I was not about to tell her the truth. There was no way around this; my parents were the two people in this world who could read me like an open book, now one was lifeless and gone from my life whilst the other was dead.

My mother released an unnaturally long sigh of impatience and I spoke up in fear of putting her in a worse mood.

“Please don’t be mad mother, I ask that you hear me out.” I took a deep breath before I continued, “I’m six weeks pregnant.”

Whether it was the simplicity of my word choice or the information itself that had set her into shock but her face remained indifferent and still once I told her the truth. To find the answer I hesitantly reached a hand to wave in front of her face. When no reaction was evident the fear really took in. Would she be angry? Sad? Disappointed? It was small in chance but perhaps happy? I knew she would be snapping to reality any moment now due to experience of this happening three times in the past before. My Dad told me this was her response when he proposed and found out she was having me, the third time I witnessed first hand when the doctors came to us and gave us the news that my father was dead.

The next thing I knew an intense stinging sensation flared across my cheek. I knew that Mother had just slapped me but I still could not gather enough confidence to look up at her.

“Kuroko.” It was the kind of tone one would give when they meant absolute business. No nonsense. A tone that should never be used with family.

I knew what she wanted me to do. Looking into those stony blue eyes of hers was the least of her expectations for me. And yet, I could not. I knew that the moment I meet her gaze one more time my tears will flow hysterically. And right now, of all the shit I’ve had to go through, the bare minimum I wanted to do was keep my façade of indifference remaining, no matter what.

“I’ll keep giving you your monthly allowance.” She began; to say I was shocked was an understatement, I thought my allowance would be an obvious disappearance, but yet again I forced my face to remain blank. “ _But,_ I want nothing to do with this. I never want to see you _or_ this mistake in my future.” She did not raise her voice nor stomp away in anger like I suspected, but her complete apathy was somehow harsher than any result that could of occurred.

So easily my own mother was able to cast aside any connection to the future of this child.

“It could have been worse.” I found myself mumbling to an empty room. And it was true, she could have cut off my allowance and left me to find a job even whilst remaining a full time student and soon to be Mum. No matter if the reason was pity, issues with the law or a whim, I was thankful to my mother for the small amount of mercy I received.

Once she was gone a great weight had left my body, only there was no relief replacing this emptiness.

As I lay in bed sleepless that night I made a promise to myself and to my child; I would be a better Mother and love my child for eternity.

~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~

Another fortnight passed quickly, I was almost unnerved by the bareness of it all. Now that I decided to cut basically all ties my life was silent, the just starting school holidays didn’t help with my mundane lifestyle. Midorima would occasionally check up on me but he wasn’t very social to begin with. In fact, the only times I really left the house was for the purpose of my part-time job.

However, I decided I should go out for a walk, since I had read in the book Midorima had given me that I should aim to exercise regularly. Something I have been in denial of neglecting since quitting the basketball club.

The crisp morning weather of September came as a not so welcome wake-up call as I stepped outside, still fiddling with my hastily thrown on sweater to relieve at least some of the chills.

I elected to walk aimlessly through the streets until it became a little too crowded for my liking. I saw a handful of people pass by doing morning runs and walking dogs but what really caught my focus was a woman who, like myself, was pregnant (albeit much further along) and looking through the windows of a baby store.

‘A look won’t hurt.’ I thought to myself. Nobody would probably notice me, and the off chance I catch someone’s attention I would easily be able to play the daughter of a mother or something along those lines.

I entered the relatively empty store, though that was to be expected this early in the morning, and admired the calming cream wallpaper and paintings of storks on the roof. Overall, I found the cuteness very calming and absentmindedly wandered through an aisle dedicated to clothing. It was then that my eyes caught sight of what would later be known as the cutest onesie ever made.

A newborn’s one-piece that covered head to toe in a white fluffy material and a hood with black, floppy bunny ears.

If it hadn’t been for my practice in keeping my emotions at bay during even the most stressful of games then I can guarantee that I would have squealed loud enough to let the entire store know of my existence. After giving myself a few seconds to calm down I approached the outfit, convincing myself it was just to check the cost and _not_  in order to inspect if it was as soft as it looked. Upon picking up the fuzzy item and confirming my suspicion on it’s fluffiness and decent price I turned the product enough to notice another ball of black fluff sewn into the rear of the onesie.

A black bunny tail.

And that is what had ultimately broken my remaining resolve as I hugged the bunny outfit to my chest and released a frequency that put mosquitos to shame.

Rethinking my decision would have probably been wiser than immediately rushing to the register but right now I could hardly say I was in a suitable state of mind.

“Oh~ I see you’ve taken interest in our new _‘Fuzzy Friends’_ line, I have to say I’m very fond of the puppy one myself.” It was not surprising that the bubbly worker had taken notice of me after my spectacle not seconds ago but I was still slightly shocked at her exuberance to me. I decided to nod and give my best attempt of not looking like a blank piece of cardboard. I didn’t pay much attention to what she was saying as it was all along the same lines of complimenting my purchase choice, however I snapped back to attention when she handed me the light blue paper bag.

“Have a nice day! I hope whoever this gift is for, they enjoy it.” She sweetly waved.

Maintaining an indifferent look, I briskly exited the store. I was kind of glad she had assumed I was not the mother as it was most likely due to my petite frame and flat stomach that had made her think so, life would have much more smooth sailing if people didn’t suspect my pregnancy. And yet, I couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed that she would brush me off as not being a mother so easily, almost as if the idea of me being parent was inconceivable.

Either way, I thought it would be better to distract myself with a snack, which is why I found myself drinking a vanilla milkshake at a cosy café only 30-minutes walk from my apartment. All issues forgotten for now as I indulged in the delicately sweet drink I had come to adore. If only this beautiful tranquillity could last forever, of course I knew it couldn’t but I was not expecting it to end so soon.

"Fancy seeing you here."

I was highly convinced to ignore the new company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would greatly appreciate ideas to add to this story like Aewea has been doing #Irlyappreciateit #plsimjustachild
> 
> THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME AND I’LL DO MY BEST TO NOT LET YOU DOWN! #smilesout


	7. A Walk In The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He who shall not be named and a group of basketball players

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Kuroko No Basuke or it's characters but I DO own a jar of peanut butter that expired in 2009

“Akashi-kun.” I nodded in greeting, my eyes gently raised to meet his gaze. “Good Morning.”

Akashi pulled out the seat across from me and sat down, not once breaking eye contact.

“Why are you here?” I took the chance of asking, making sure to avoid adding any interest to my tone as to hide my genuine curiosity.

“The owner if this café has some business with my father and I came in his place so as to build a relationship with my future clients.” He responded smoothly.

I was slightly impressed he was already training to take over in his father’s business, not that I let that show of course, yet I that didn’t stop my speculation on the coincidence we seemed to meet at the same café at the exact same time.

“Although, we have just finished discussing matters so would you mind if I join you for the rest of your visit?” His velvety request left me with little resolve to deny him and the way the light caught his eyes had me holding in a sigh. Broke my heart or not, I couldn’t deny that Akashi Seijuro was extremely attractive and I was weak to looks (with the obvious exception of a certain blonde copy-cat). My head gave a nod of affirmation as my mind gave futile arguments to leave him right then and there.

“You know,” He began, leaning forward slightly, giving me a better view of his perfectly sculpted face created by God himself-ok I needed to concentrate on something other than his looks. “I haven’t seen you since you left the club, even noticing you in this small café was straining, by chance are you becoming more invisible?” His smile (if the slightest upturn of his lips could really be considered a smile) indicated he wasn’t completely serious, however it was getting increasingly difficult to read him these days. Was this how it was when people tried to talk to her?

“So…what are your plans for high school?”

Resting his chin in his hand he replied coolly “I’m going to attend Rakuzan high school of course, just like my father. What about yourself?”

“I haven’t quite decided, probably just a local powerhouse.” I wondered to myself if I would go through with that, would I even have the time to play basketball whilst taking care of my, well _our,_ baby? I kicked the discussion out of my mind for now.

“Oh? Shutoku then with Midorima?”

I shook my head no in response. I didn’t want to play with the miracles; I wanted to knock them off their pedestals.

Unexpectedly, a warm and slightly calloused hand cupped my cheek. Instinctively I leaned into it further.

“Why don’t you come to Rakuzan with me? While I know I broke off our relationship for the purpose of my family position, I want you to know that I still want to be with you.” His proposal and gentle embrace had me using all my willpower to stop from exclaiming ‘yes!’ in the middle of the café.

“I-I’ll have to think it over Akashi-kun.” I whispered.

Akashi hummed a response and continued to caress my face. In order to keep my composure I chanted inside my head how he had left me, betrayed me and so dearly loved me-wait! I was doing it again. No, I would not fall for this Akashi. I loved the old Akashi who worked to win and cared about other’s feelings, the one who would sit with me in silence at the library for hours on end just to give me company, who would kiss my cheek and hold me close when we were alone. I missed the Akashi who I loved, and loved me as well.

“Tetsuna.” His strong voice pulled me out of my reverie and got my attention instantly. His mismatching eyes flitted across and eyed my shopping bag. What is this for?” He accentuated his question with a raised brow.

Maintaining an expressionless face, “I bought some new clothes for my half-brother.” It was not too much of a stretch, I had already thought up an excuse whilst drinking my milkshake in case somebody asked.

“I see.” Akashi glanced at his watch before turning to take my hand and give it a gentle kiss. “I apologise but I have to go, think through my offer Tetsuna.” And with that he stood and left the café.

I kept my gaze on him as he exited and slipped into the back of a sleek onyx car. Akashi was a busy man but I couldn’t help but selfishly wishing him to abandon his company for our family.

No. I wouldn’t put Akashi through this burden. Not yet at least.

I finished my milkshake and walked back home, picking up some groceries on the way.

At home I lied down on the bed and thought about my earlier questions.

Would I still be playing basketball after my child is born? Basketball takes a lot out of my free time, I could always take them to a day care but I’m not sure if I could afford that on top of everything else I’ll need for the baby and the school I got to also needs to actually allow the fact that I have a child in the first place. I’ve also been neglecting practicing basketball so I would probably be very rusty when school starts next year; overall I’m not sure if I would continue.

Yet thinking about basketball made me crave the rush of the sport, the feel of the basketballs grip on my palm and sweat cooling my face.

Before I knew it I had gotten up and was sifting through my drawers for training gear, the opportunity to play wouldn’t last long before my stomach had grown too big to move around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was park around the block that had a basketball court, however the chances of them being free in the holidays were slim. I knew this and yet I couldn’t help the disappointment when a group of boys probably in high school where currently occupying said court.

It was then I noticed the sound of a whistle blowing and the familiar manoeuvres from training did I realise they weren’t playing around but practicing.

I sat on a bench off to the side and watched them play. There were around 5 of them and the person blowing the whistle happened to be a girl around the same age as them. The way they laughed and played with such trust and earnest brought a whip to my face on what a team _could_ be, I couldn’t help comparing them to the so called team I used to play with. Part of me was filled with jealousy and another of desire. Desire to have had what they have, to enjoy basketball with my teammates as much as them.

It clicked then that I actually _could_ be a part of that. I scanned for any sign of their school, if there was one to begin with when I noticed that one bag in their multi-coloured pile had a Seirin high school logo.

It wasn’t enough evidence though that this was the official team, and if I wanted to defeat the miracles the school had to have at least a _bit_ of strength. Which is why I began walking towards the girl with the whistle, hoping not to disturb the players.

“Seirin high school?” I asked, she startled a little but didn’t scream which I was thankful for.

“Oh! Sorry yeah, we’re training for the inter high.”

“Are you guys a strong school?”

“We only started the club last year but these boys made it to the finals!” The brunette had beamed with pride as she recalled their feats.

I didn’t say anything in response and sauntered off. Seirin high school. They seemed like the dark horses I need.

Back at home I propped my unused ball to the side of my bed and hopped onto my laptop. I Googled the school and found their website. A few clicks here and there showed me that it had only opened up last year and was not too far of a trip from my apartment.

I grabbed my phone and punched in the numbers from my screen, waiting for it to ring I crossed my fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi! Long time no see! Ha…haha…ha…  
> I’m pretty unsatisfied with this chapter but I knew you guys were getting impatient so I thought ‘What the heck’  
> Also a touch of AkaKuro for my thirsty readers, but fear not for more will come, just not for a while. Also for anybody wondering; Kuroko is currently 8 weeks pregnant. Updates are pretty slow but that’s mainly because I do this In my spare time when I want to, I really try to keep writing and your faves, follows and reviews really do help me to write a little bit at the time :)  
> #smilesout

**Author's Note:**

> Just to point out the fact that I'm sorry I skipped a lot of writing not only cause I'm a lazy butthead but I wanted to focus on the main plot of this story. In other news, this is my first kurobasu fic so constructive criticism would be valued higher than gold but no flames please and don't forget to follow or fave to encourage me to continue! #smilesout


End file.
